Body Language
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Karena cinta tidak harus di ucapkan dengan kata - BTS Vkook (V x Jungkook) Fanfictin Yaoi (BxB). Oneshoot


BTS – Vkook Fanfiction

 _Tittle : BODY LANGUAGE_

Cast :

Kim Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook (Kook)

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance-Erotic

Length : Oneshoot

Typo, Yaoi (BxB), Ooc

Disclaimer : Bangtan Milik Bighit dan Orang Tua Masing-masing, Vkook Milik Saya.

Original Story By **Arthur Kim With Original Cast Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan (GS)**

a/n : Cerita ini murni bukan punya saya melainkan remake dari Karya sahabat sy Arthur Kim dengan judul yang sama.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

 _This is a song for the stoned girl in my bed_

 _Well, your cheeks are rosy and your eyes are red_

Kim Taehyung mengepulkan asap rokoknya lagi ke udara, lalu menjepit puntungnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangan kiri. Sepasang mata elangnya sibuk menangkap sebuah visualisasi dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain sibuk menggores-gores garis melekuk nan indah pada buku gambar besar bersampul kulit cokelat di atas pangkuannya.

Objek Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Manis, telanjang bulat, dan tubuhnya yang licin terlihat bersemburat kekuningan karena bulan penuh dari jendela. Taehyung hanya merasa keindahan yang dia lihat itu membuat jiwanya menjadi tidak tenang, sehingga dia harus memilikinya sendiri dengan lebih dalam lewat sebuah sketsa kesukaan nan erotik.

 _And I don't need anything else_

 _I'm keeping you all to my self_

Kim Taehyung menghisap rokok lagi, lalu mengepulkan asapnya lagi. Kemudian dimatikannya benda perusak itu.

Gambarnya sudah selesai.

Taehyung meninggalkan buku dan pensilnya, lalu kembali ke ranjang dimana sisi seprai yang tadi dia tinggalkan menjadi sedingin es karena angin malam. Ya, angin. Ditariknya selimut hingga ke bahu si pemuda, tapi tampaknya hal itu malah membuatnya terbangun.

Dia tersenyum lembut mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memperhatikan di atas tubuhnya, dan Taehyung tersenyum karena melihat pemuda itu tersenyum hingga dia membelai-belai sayang rambut hitamnya yang kusut dan berbau madu. Telapak tangannya berdesir.

Sekarang sudah terasa jauh lebih hangat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan sisa-sisa kelelahan yang menggantung jelas di bawah sepasang mata hitamnya yang bulat, lalu dia perlahan menggeleng. Bagi Jungkook, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menyakitinya hanya agar pria itu bisa berada di dalam dirinya. Bahkan jika memang sesekali terasa sakit, itu bukan luka bagi Jungkook. Itu hanya bentuk lain dari kenikmatan yang membuatnya harus menggigit bantal, atau tangan. Jungkook sudah terbiasa.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

Tangan besar Taehyung yang kasar turun ke pipi merona Jungkook. "Ini baru pukul tiga, sayang. Belum waktunya untuk bangun."

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya, lalu mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan tertentu di udara yang kosong.

Bahasa isyarat.

 _Kau bilang akan berhenti merokok._

"Kalau tidak bercinta, aku harus merokok."

 _Aku tidak suka baumu yang ini. Terlalu manis._ Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi.

Taehyung malah terkekeh dan dia mendekatkan kepala untuk mencium Jungkook. "Kau juga rasanya terlalu manis."

Pipi Jungkook semakin merona di bawah kuningnya sinar bulan penuh.

"Jungkook…" Taehyung memanggil lirih.

Jungkook menyentuh punggung tangan Taehyung di atas pipinya, menunggu.

"Kenapa Seunghyun memaksa ingin meminjamkanmu padaku?"

Awalnya, pertanyaan itu pasti akan selalu membuat mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca dengan cepat, bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan terlalu sedih. Lama-lama, Jungkook sudah tidak serentan itu di bawah pengaruh Kim Taehyung. Jungkook sudah belajar, bahwa Taehyung menerimanya sedangkan Seunghyun tidak. Mengorbankan semuanya untuk Seunghyun tidak berarti pria itu harus menjadi manusia baik-baik dan membalasnya. Seunghyun menganggap Jungkook tidak pernah mengorbankan apa-apa, karena Seunghyun itu brengsek dan tidak punya perasaan.

 _Aku tidak berguna baginya._

"Seunghyun pikir kau akan berguna bagiku?" Sedikit kemarahan terselip dalam pertanyaan itu.

 _Seunghyun bilang, kau akan butuh aku._

"Untuk apa?"

 _Apapun yang mau kau lakukan. Seunghyun bilang, aku harus menurutimu._

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi. Sekarang dia marah, tapi dia menahan diri karena satu alasan yang paling jelas.

Dia adalah bagian dari lingkaran kotor nan tidak berperasaan ini.

Yang Taehyung tahu, Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang Choi Seunghyun bawa kabur dari kota asal mereka—Busan—ke Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sorot matanya selalu sendu, tidak banyak bicara, bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepala dan menatap orang lain ketika ada Seunghyun disana. Sesekali, Taehyung akan mendapati Seunghyun memaki bahkan memukul Jungkook dengan tali pinggang ataupun tangan terkepal sampai pemuda itu pingsan saat sedang menangis.

Memiliki pekerjaan ilegal,Seunghyun membawa Jungkook hidup bersembunyi dan disitulah awal mula Taehyung mengenal mereka berdua. Taehyung membantu mereka bersembunyi, dan Seunghyun menjalankan bisnis antar-jemput ganja di pelabuhan-pelabuhan di berbagai daerah, dimana uang dan bisnis kotor tersebut memanggil.

Suatu hari, Jungkook menyelamatkan Seunghyun dari serangan salah satu anak buah saingan bisnis ilegalnya tersebut, dan di suatu hari itulah Jungkook harus rela kehilangan suaranya untuk selamanya. Cekikan kuat dan sebuah luka tusuk mengoyak pita suaranya. Jungkook bak seorang pangeran tanpa suara, dipaksa berduka jauh lebih pilu daripada ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tapi mengejutkannya Choi Seunghyun malah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Seunghyun tidak peduli.

Seunghyun bahkan menawarkan paksa Jungkook yang baru sembuh kepada Kim Taehyung, agar dia bawa pulang sementara waktu ini ditukar dengan bayaran dalam jumlah tertentu.

"Dia pemudamu, Seunghyun." Tolak Taehyung waktu itu. Apa untungnya bagi dia membawa pulang seseorang yang seperti…Jeon Jungkook?

"Dia boleh jadi pemudamu kalau kau mau." Seunghyun meludah dengan angkuh di dekat kaki Taehyung. "Kau pakai saja dulu dia, daripada rengekannya membuatku muntah di wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu."

 _Pakai_ , kata itu terlalu kasar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, seperti yang Jungkook bilang, Seunghyun memang sudah tidak butuh Jungkook dan dia yakin sekali kalau Jungkook akan lebih berguna jika dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain.

Pikiran Taehyung waktu itu adalah dibandingkan Seunghyun menaruh Jungkook yang baru sembuh di atas meja biliar dan menawarkan kepada siapa saja pria buas yang bersedia untuk langsung memangsa Jungkook di tempat, lebih baik Jungkook ikut dengannya. Demi apapun, Taehyung tidak mengambil hati kata-kata Seunghyun soal memanfaatkan Jungkook untuk apapun kebutuhannya yang ingin dia lakukan.

Jika akhirnya Taehyung mewujudkan visinya tentang menelanjangi Jungkook, melihat pemuda itu polos dengan jauh lebih baik ketimbang _Barbie_ yang habis dilucuti oleh anak-anak, dan membiarkan kenikmatan sepenuhnya di dalam Jungkook menghanyutkan mereka berdua sampai tak terdefinisi, maka itu bukan salah satu dari rencananya. Meski begitu, tetap saja, Taehyung sudah ikut berperan membuat Jungkook berada dalam posisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Taehyung membawa pulang Jungkook seperti barang.

Tangan kurus dan dingin Jungkook lalu terangkat lagi untuk mengusap dada bidang Taehyung sebentar. Memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

"Kau sedih?"

Jungkook menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Tidak. Kau selalu memperlakukan aku dengan sangat manis. Aku tidak merasa sedih sama sekali._

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, lega mengetahui kalau Jungkook menganggap dirinya sudah berlaku dengan baik selama ini. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sedikit lebih dalam, dan dia perlahan merasakan kegelisahan. "Apa kau merindukan Seunghyun?"

Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dengan gelisah juga. Dan, takut. _Seunghyun bahkan tidak ingat aku lagi. Aku ingin melupakan dia._

 _Look at all the birds watching us through that window_

 _Can't they see we need a moment alone_

Taehyung segera merengkuh kedua tangan Jungkook yang kurus dan dingin itu dalam satu genggaman besar, meredam getaran kesedihannya dengan menciumnya sepenuh hati sampai ke urat-urat nadinya. _Jungkook yang malang…_ Semoga malam ini dia tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Kau pasti akan melupakan dia, sayang." Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya lagi dan mencium Jungkook dengan liar.

Jungkook menyambut Taehyung dengan begitu terbuka, seperti kedua pahanya yang segera menerima tubuh pria itu di antaranya. Lalu mereka mulai meliuk-liuk lagi, mengikuti lidah-lidah di dalam mulut yang bermain semakin jauh, sementara Taehyung terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya menekan bokong Jungkook. Biar pemuda itu tahu, seberapa besar hasrat Taehyung yang ingin bercinta dengannya. Kejantanannya sudah keras dan siap secepat itu. Denyutan permohonannya luar biasa menyakitkan. Taehyung melepaskan celananya dan mengarahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong masuk.

Tubuh Jungkook melengkung sambil ia mencengkeram bahu-bahu lebar Taehyung, tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang merobeknya sampai ke ubun-ubun itu. Taehyung begitu besar, kuat, dan memenuhinya dengan tegas seperti raja.

Jungkook duduk memeluk leher Taehyung, mempersilahkan pria itu mulai menggoyangkan maju mundur pinggulnya lagi, dan melihat bagaimana mereka bisa menyatu dengan gairah sehebat ini. Setiap dorongan, setiap tumbukan, Jungkook tidak melewatkan satu pun meski dia terbakar hidup-hidup. Ia gemetar lagi malam ini.

" _Ah, ah,_ " Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan terengah di telinga pemuda itu.

" _Ah…_ "

" _Ah…_ "

Hanya suara engahan berat Taehyung saja, dan ledakan yang akan meluluh-lantakkan mereka segera.

Tapi, malam ini tidak pernah melelahkan.

 _Oh, birdly go fly away home_

 _Come outside and get stoned_

.

.

 _I feel good, I know that I would now_

 _I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

 _Said, I got you_

"Halo, sayang."

Seluruh tubuh Jungkook menjerit bersamaan dengan gelas dalam genggamannya yang pecah menghantam lantai.

Demi Tuhan, demi dirinya, demi apapun di alam semesta ini, Jungkook tidak pernah lagi membayangkan hari mengerikan ini akan datang padanya.

Hari, dimana akhirnya Choi Seunghyun muncul di depan pintu dengan tinggi menjulangnya, bau alkohol dan keringat tubuhnya, dan senyum serigala tengik khasnya, datang untuk menjemput dirinya.

Demi hidup dan matinya, Jungkook tidak mau pergi kemana-mana, apalagi bersama Seunghyun.

"Kenapa kau bahkan sudah menangis, huh?"

Seunghyun bahkan sudah mengambil langkah masuk, dan Jungkook harus mundur dengan cepat sampai menabrak meja. Kedua kakinya gemetaran.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?_ Jungkook menunjukkan bahasa isyarat dengan kedua tangan yang sama gemetarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Seunghyun balik, tentu saja mengejek. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, pemuda bodoh. Bicara yang benar."

Seunghyun maju lagi, Jungkook tertatih mundur melindungi diri.

Seunghyun mendengus, mengeluarkan rokok dan korek dari saku belakang celana jinsnya. Menyulut sebatang lalu merokok dengan congkak. "Mana Kim Taehyung? Ah… Dia kusuruh pergi ke dermaga. Dia menurut saja setiap kusuruh. Dia pikir…" Seunghyun menyeringai dan itu membuat Jungkook meneteskan air mata lagi. "Tidak apa-apa meninggalkanmu di rumah. Sendirian, begitu manis, dan…kau tahu kalau wajahmu itu selalu memelas setiap melihatku?"

 _Tolong, jangan sakiti aku…_

BRAK!

"Aku tidak dengar apa katamu, _bitch_!"

Jungkook terduduk di lantai dengan kedua lututnya yang sudah lemas, kedua tangan tertangkup di udara sebagai tanda permohonan agar Seunghyun memberinya kesempatan, memberinya kesempatan hidup, karena setiap gestur dan kata menyakitkan yang Seunghyun katakan, itu semua merenggut hidup Jungkook semenit demi semenit dan lebih banyak lagi.

Seunghyun malah mendengus lagi, semakin mendekat lalu berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

Diangkatnya dagu pemuda itu. Bagi Seunghyun sendiri, kesedihan dan ketakutan yang Jungkook tunjukkan setiap melihatnya, itu menyakiti dirinya. Dia bukan monster.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

 _Pulang_. Air mata Jungkook luruh, karena mimpi buruknya benar jadi kenyataan dan Kim Taehyung tidak ada untuk melindunginya. Dengan penuh ketakutan, Jungkook terus menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-geleng. Tapi, tentu saja itu malah menyulut amarah dalam diri Seunghyun.

"Kenapa tidak mau?!" Raung Seunghyun di depan muka Jungkook.

Napas pria itu berbau tembakau bercampur alkohol, membuat semuanya jadi lebih memualkan lagi.

"Jawab aku!" Cengkeram Seunghyun kasar di bahu Jungkook.

 _Aku—_

Seunghyun menampar tangan Jungkook. "JAWAB AKU! Kau harus bicara saat menjawabku, bodoh! Kau pikir kau berhak memilih? Tsk. Dasar, jalang. Aku hanya menitipkanmu sebentar pada si sok jagoan itu, sayang. Kau hanya milikku. Kalau aku bilang kau pulang, berarti kau _harus_ pulang. Kau mengerti, hm?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, mengendalikan ketakutannya yang menggulung.

Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus aroma madu Jungkook yang tidak pernah mati sementara pemuda itu merasa ingin mati saja.

"Baumu selalu enak begini, Jungkook." Seunghyun menyeringai. "Pantas saja Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mengeluh. Kau melayaninya dengan baik, kan?"

 _Tolong, pergilah. Aku mohon…_

Seunghyun tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti semua gerakan tangan yang baginya tidak ada gunanya itu. Dia mengendus lagi sampai ke leher. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau aroma madu Jungkook adalah hal yang paling cepat membuatnya bergairah seperti ini?

"Apa dia juga memuaskanmu? Atau, aku yang masih lebih hebat dari dia?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

"Jalang." Seunghyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang nyaris terlupakan ke muka Jungkook yang pucat pasi. "Harusnya kau menyambutku dengan benar. Aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, ingat? Kau jangan tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Seunghyun mematikan rokoknya di bawah sol sepatu. Dia menatap Jungkook dan menelan ludah kemudian.

Seunghyun sudah berubah menjadi serigala, yang sedang kelaparan.

Kengerian mencekik di leher Jungkook. _Kumohon, jangan…_

Satu tangan Seunghyun sudah menyingkap kaus putih kebesaran yang Jungkook kenakan, lalu langsung mencium dan menjilati liar dada Jungkook yang nampak menggoda. Jungkook meronta dan mendorong, tapi yang memenuhi pikiran Seunghyun hanyalah betapa bodohnya dia sudah membiarkan Kim Taehyung itu menikmati miliknya setiap malam.

Ketika kaki Jungkook mulai menendangnya, Seunghyun bahkan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam boxer yang Jungkook kenakan dan menariknya turun dengan kasar.

Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain terus menggeleng dan meneteskan air mata. Dia menjerit, di dalam hatinya yang hancur. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mendengar. Kim Taehyung tidak. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup jika dia tidak bisa selamat malam ini?

BRUK!

Tahu-tahu tubuh Seunghyun terjengkang ke samping begitu dia bersiap untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri, dan sosok Kim Taehyung yang begitu murka langsung melompat ke atasnya, melepaskan tinju yang pertama di wajah si pria yang kesetanan itu. Tinju yang kedua menghantam wajah Seunghyun di tempat yang sama lagi hingga mematahkan hidungnya yang mancung, lalu yang ketiga menghujam dari bawah dagu dengan seluruh amarah yang telah ditanggung. Bibir Seunghyun bermandikan darah, begitu pula kepalan tangan Kim Taehyung. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Jungkook hanya bisa duduk memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang tidak ada habisnya. Dia tidak hanya menangisi dirinya yang lemah dan malang, tapi seluruh hidupnya yang menjijikkan.

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu sekarang juga, Seunghyun. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak di depan Jungkook." Geram Taehyung mengerikan. "Kau harus berterima kasih atas belas kasihanku."

Seunghyun masih saja bisa menyeringai, dan meludahkan darah ke lantai. "Kau pikir Jungkook milikmu, hah? Sombong sekali."

"Jungkook bukan barang milikmu, atau milikku. Sekarang, pergilah dan kita sama-sama berdoa agar kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, dan aku tidak pernah perlu untuk menghajarmu lagi. Kau _mengerti_?"

"Cih." Seunghyun meludah lagi. "Minggir."

Kim Taehyung minggir dari atas tubuh Seunghyun dengan senang hati.

Pria itu bangun sambil meringis memegang wajahnya yang separuh babak belur, lalu dia melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh dendam pada Jungkook yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Jalang." Begitu maki Seunghyun sebelum keluar dan membanting pintu.

Kim Taehyung menarik napas dalam, menahan aliran emosi yang masih terus berputar belum akan mereda dan ingin meledakkan dadanya itu. Dengan tegar dihampirinya Jungkook, dan diperbaikinya pakaian pemuda tersebut. Kim Taehyung, dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar dan berusaha disembunyikannya, juga memakaikan boxer dan celana dalam Jungkook yang dilepas paksa oleh si brengsek Seunghyun tadi.

Taehyung mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jungkook langsung di matanya, dan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar, Jungkook menatap Taehyung sedih dengan seluruh air mata tergenang di pelupuk. Minta dikasihani dan dicintai.

Kim Taehyung menarik napas lagi, menahan diri dengan lebih keras seperti patung yang tidak punya perasaan padahal dia lemah dan hancur luar biasa. "Aku kembali karena aku mau mengambil rokok dan uang."

Air mata Jungkook menetes. Dia ingin memeluk Taehyung, dan dia ingin pria itu memeluknya. Erat-erat sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

Taehyung begitu paham apa yang Jungkook inginkan, tapi Taehyung harus memutus keinginan itu. Dia segera mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membaringkannya di kamar mereka yang sedang dingin dan tidak ramah.

Jungkook duduk dan lekas menarik lengan baju Taehyung sebelum pria itu beranjak meninggalkannya.

 _Kau mau kemana?_ Begitu tanya Jungkook dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Pergi."

Jungkook terisak tanpa suara. _Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?_

Taehyung menolak menatap Jungkook lebih lama lagi. Dia menunduk memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang bernoda lumpur. "Kau istirahat saja. Kunci pintu. Aku akan pulang sebelum—"

Plak.

Tamparan Jungkook lemah, tapi itu sudah cukup. Taehyung menatapnya lagi.

 _Kau ini apa?_ Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sambil gemetar. _Apa kau ini manusia? Dimana perasaanmu?_

"Perasaan? Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja memakaikanmu celana dalam yang Seunghyun lepas sebelum dia _nyaris_ menyetubuhimu?!"

Plak.

"Seharusnya aku yang menamparmu, Jeon Jungkook." Sergah Taehyung serak. Dia berdiri. "Berapa kali aku bilang, kau tidak pernah boleh membuka pintu itu kecuali kau mendengar suaraku. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah perlu repot-repot mengetuk karena ini rumah kita. Kau melanggarnya satu kali, dan itu hampir membuatku mati berdiri. Sekarang kau bertanya dimana perasaanku? Aku tidak tahu dimana, Jungkook! Aku juga tidak tahu dimana kewarasanku. Kau pikir aku tidak ingin menghabisi Seunghyun dan memotong-motong setiap centi urat nadinya yang kotor itu? Seharusnya aku menghabisinya dulu baru aku menamparmu!"

Jungkook melemparkan bantalnya pada Taehyung sementara air matanya luruh lagi.

Taehyung berpaling. "Ya… Marah saja. Kau tidak bodoh. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu mencintaimu seperti milikku sendiri dan itu yang salah. Mungkin, kau bahkan mengharapkan Seunghyun datang seperti hari ini dan men—"

PRANG!

Yang satu itu kali ini mendarat sedikit tepat di belakang telinga Kim Taehyung. Keras, dari kaca, dan serpihan-serpihan besarnya jatuh di kaki Taehyung.

Taehyung mengenalinya sebagai serpihan-serpihan gelas semalam yang dia biarkan saja berada di atas meja kamar tidurnya tersebut. Bagus juga akhirnya gelas itu punya kegunaan lain hari ini selain digunakan untuk minum.

Taehyung makin kuat menahan gemuruh yang juga malah semakin membesar di dadanya itu. Dia melangkahkan kaki dan membanting pintu kamar tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

.

.

 _In the morning in the bath_

 _I'm restoring from the past_

 _The mistakes I made_

Kim Taehyung tahu pintu kamar mandi baru saja berderit, tapi dia tidak peduli siapa yang masuk. Dia sudah tahu sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook terhenti sejenak di tepi bak mandi, sebelum perlahan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam bak yang nyaris penuh terisi air tersebut, lalu menyelipkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Taehyung yang tertekuk. Air perlahan tumpah ke lantai menerima tubuh Jungkook yang gantian mengisi ruang disana.

Jungkook mendekatkan diri. Matanya sembab, berlingkaran ungu. Bukan mata kesukaan Taehyung yang biasa dilihat pria itu setiap saat. Bulu matanya yang panjang bahkan terlihat layu.

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya jauh-jauh dengan perasaan yang masih getir. "Kau belum pernah tidur?"

Jungkook menyentuh lingkaran ungu di bawah mata Taehyung sendiri sebelum menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi. _Kau disini semalaman?_

"Aku sedang merokok, kau lihat?"

 _Semalaman?_

"Mungkin."

Mata Jungkook berair dengan cepat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh di belakang telinga Taehyung, dan merasakan jejak darah yang sudah kering. Hatinya teriris.

Mata Taehyung juga menggenang secepat Jungkook. "Tidak terasa sakit. Tenyata berdarah."

 _Aku tidak pantas untuk diampuni, Kim Taehyung._

Taehyung menatap batang rokok di antara jari-jarinya. Paru-parunya sudah terasa penuh. Dia menatap Jungkook lagi.

"Apa kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Air mata Jungkook luruh dengan lembut dan menyedihkan di pipinya yang pucat. Dia selalu menjadi lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung. _Menyakitimu._

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut-ikutan menetes juga. Diraihnya dagu Jungkook dengan satu tangan lainnya yang bebas.

 _We could call it love_

 _We could call it nothing_

"Jungkook… Aku lemah sekali." Bisik Taehyung serak. "Aku masih bisa merasakan kedua tanganku yang gemetaran. Aku duduk disini sepanjang malam, menghabiskan lebih dari belasan batang rokok dan berpikir apa yang salah dengan tembakau ini. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya kewarasanku saja yang bisa hilang, semudah kau membuka pintu itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan…bagaimana aku, aku harus memakaikan celana dalammu kembali… Y-Ya Tuhan…" Akhirnya Taehyung membiarkan emosinya lepas dengan setetes air matanya yang jatuh. "Bagian terburuknya, bagaimana k-kalau aku terlambat sedetik saja? Bagaimana kalau aku… Aku membencimu setengah mati karena sudah berani membuka pintu itu, Jeon Jungkook… Aku sungguh-sungguh akan menamparmu. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh melakukannya? Bagaimana dengan kau, yang bisa saja berakhir harus melihatmu dikotori oleh Seunghyun seperti _itu_? B-Bagaimana…"

Jungkook menyamai bibirnya dengan bibir Kim Taehyung, dan memagut lamat-lamat untuk menghisap habis kutukan kesedihan mereka. Rokok Taehyung jatuh ke dalam air. Air mata mereka bersatu di pipi. Semakin lama naluri dan egoisme mereka bertemu di ujung lidah, semakin mereka menyadari kuatnya kebutuhan mereka akan satu sama lain, hingga mereka dapat dihancurkan oleh dorongan mereka sendiri tersebut. Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti. Taehyung perlahan menurunkan kedua kakinya, lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Jungkook terus memeluk erat-erat sedangkan Taehyung berusaha menurunkan celana-celana mereka di dalam air.

 _When I get down, you know I get it wet_

 _And I know that you love to come with me_

Lantai semakin basah, tidak ada yang peduli.

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jungkook lagi agar pemuda itu _menelan_ ereksinya, dan barulah Jungkook tergetar kehabisan napas.

"Bergeraklah."

 _Take a bath, baby go and wash away your insecurities_

Jungkook pun bergerak. Perlahan sekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik, turun, dan setiap kali kenikmatan mengiris urat sarafnya yang halus, dia mengerang tanpa suara di depan wajah Kim Taehyung yang merah. Mata pria itu gelap, sedangkan kedua tangan besar dan kasarnya memegangi pinggang Jungkook dengan kokoh. Kaki Jungkook melemas.

 _Go wash away your fears, wash away your enemy_

Jungkook terus bergerak, kesusahan oleh gairahnya sendiri, dan sensasi betapa besarnya Kim Taehyung di dalam dirinya. Setiap saat mereka bercinta, Kim Taehyunglah yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menuntun dengan cepat di atas ranjang mereka yang hangat. Kali ini Taehyung yang duduk seperti raja dan menjadikan Jungkook pelayannya. Jungkook tidak terbiasa, dan tidak punya cukup tenaga.

"Jungkook…" Taehyung juga bergetar hebat sendiri, merasakan gesekan yang baru pada bola-bolanya. Cepat sekali kenikmatan berkumpul di ujung kejantanannya. Denyutannya semakin besar, sensasinya semakin keras.

 _Bring it back nice and fresh, for a player to play with_

 _Damn, baby you so fine_

Jungkook terus berusaha menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih kuat lagi, hingga dia semakin kesusahan sampai harus menggapai tepi kepala bak mandi di belakang kepala Taehyung dan mencengkeram kuat-kuat untuk membantunya bergerak. Helaan napas Jungkook besar dan putus-putus, sementara keringat meleleh di atas air yang dingin. Taehyung mengerang lagi.

 _That;s right, baby_

 _Work it nice and slow_

 _From the left to the right_

Taehyung melepaskan kaos Jungkook melewati kepala, Dada Jungkook selalu persis seperti yang dia buat dalam gambar. Halus, putih dengan sedikit siluet estetik, putingnya kecil, berwarna cokelat dan keras. Dada yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan bahkan lebih daripada payudara gadis-gadis sekalipun. Taehyung menyingkap poni Jungkook yang lepek dan sedikit menutupi mata bulat indahnya sambil menarik Jungkook semakin merapat ke arahnya. Taehyung ingin menjilati dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti biasa, tapi sayang sekali separuh tubuh mereka terendam dalam air dengan liar dan Taehyung bahkan susah payah untuk menarik oksigen di atmosfer yang terbuka. Taehyung menangkupnya saja, lalu memainkan puting Jungkook dengan ujung telunjuk.

Kedua-duanya.

Jungkook tersentak oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang baru pada dadanya dan gerakan naik turun pinggulnya yang lambat itu jadi makin kacau. Kepalanya jatuh ke leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak peduli, meskipun bola-bolanya kesakitan.

Dia terus menggosok dengan cepat, memutarnya, menekannya, bahkan menariknya. Ketika lidahnya sendiri memanas ingin menjilat ditambah denyutan yang belum kunjung usai dan semakin membesar, kedua tangan Taehyung akan kehilangan kendali dan meremas kasar sebagai pelampiasan.

 _When I get down, you know I get it wet_

 _And I know that you love to come with me_

"Jungkook, aku bisa menghancurkanmu…" Begitu bisik Taehyung putus-putus pada satu detik yang lain, ketika Jungkook mencium telinga dan bibirnya lamat-lamat.

Gairahnya sudah di ujung tanduk dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Lalu, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook sambil berguling, membuat air tumpah lagi dan posisi mereka terbalik.

Jungkook tersentak tanpa perlawanan di bawah, sedangkan Kim Taehyung menelan ketelanjangan dadanya bulat-bulat dari atas.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook lagi dan membuat pemuda itu menungging padanya. Dia mendekatkan diri untuk mencium pundak Jungkook dari belakang sambil perlahan membelah tubuh pemuda itu lagi dari lubang belakangnya yang jauh lebih sempit.

Tangan-tangan Jungkook kembali mencengkeram tepi kepala bak mandi kuat-kuat sementara Taehyung berhasil meloloskan kejantanannya dengan sekali dorongan. Mata Jungkook memerah menahan perih karena penetrasi ini terasa sakit tanpa persiapan, dan Taehyung terlalu penuh di dalamnya.

"Jungkook, aku akan memegangimu, sayang…" Taehyung berbisik sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang Jungkook.

" _Aah_ ," Sekali.

" _Aah_ ," Dua kali.

Taehyung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras, membentur Jungkook tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

" _Hhh_ …"

" _Hhh_ …"

Semakin keras, semakin tepat di dalam.

Setiap Taehyung mempercepat gerakan bersetubuh mereka, mulut Jungkook hanya bisa membuka tanpa suara dan meloloskan napasnya lewat sana. Taehyung dengan gairahnya yang begitu besar membakar gairah Jungkook seperti bensin yang dilemparkan ke dalam api. Taehyung membakar Jungkook dan menjadikannya puing-puing di tengah kenikmatan yang paling tinggi. Taehyung melelehkan Jungkook dari ujung sarafnya yang paling halus.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, memegang pinggangnya sampai biru, merobeknya satu-satu, tapi menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan begitu menakjubkan. Setiap senti permukaan kulit yang licin, setiap helaan napas yang putus-putus, setiap butir keringat yang menetes.

Taehyung terus maju, mundur, lalu maju lagi dengan semakin kuat.

Denyutan kejantanan Taehyung tinggal di ujung tanduk, dan Jungkook yang begitu mengenali itu bersiap untuk menerimanya walaupun kedua lututnya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

" _Ah, ah,_ " Taehyung sedikit mengangkat pinggang Jungkook dan menghantamnya lagi secepat mesin. " _Aaah, A-Aaah, Aaah_! _Hhh,_ Ya Tuhan… _Hhh, hhh…_ Ya Tuhan, Jungkook… Jungkookku sayang…"

Jungkook bergetar, segera meledak menyusul orgasme hebat Taehyung sambil berusaha menahan agar tubuh pria itu tidak menenggelamkan mereka berdua di dalam bak mandi. Gerakan pinggul Taehyung perlahan melambat seiring dengan sisa-sisa kenikmatan mereka yang berangsur habis.

Riak air mulai terhenti. Helaan napas mulai normal lagi.

Taehyung melepaskan kejantanannya, melepaskan cengkeraman Jungkook pada tepi kepala bak mandi dengan lembut sambil menarik pemuda itu duduk lagi bersamanya. Dibelai-belainya kepala Jungkook sementara segaris tipis senyuman terkembang di wajah Kim Taehyung yang tampan.

Dulu memang Seunghyun yang datang dan membawa Jungkook padanya, tapi bukan dia yang mengendalikan hidup Jungkook. Hidup Taehyunglah yang berada di tangan pemuda itu. Taehyung membutuhkan Jungkook, dengan semua rasa manisnya, rambut hitamnya yang halus dan wujudnya yang utuh. Bahkan di dalam air yang dingin sekalipun.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Jungkook nyaris bisa mendengar debuman jantung Taehyung di telinganya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu mandikan aku."

Jungkook mendongak ke belakang dengan segaris senyum tipis manis yang sama dan Kim Taehyung pun menciumnya dalam.

 _So, baby go and take a bath and get ready to fuck_

.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

Jeon Jungkook menoleh.

Kim Taehyung begitu gagah di sisinya, tampan, matanya indah, dan menenangkan.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia merasakan genggaman tangan Taehyung padanya menguat dengan cara yang dia sukai, dan pria itu juga memberinya senyum paling lembut yang bisa ditunjukkan.

Jungkook siap, entah untuk apapun alasan Taehyung memintanya ikut hari ini, dan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gudang kumuh ganja Choi Seunghyun.

"Hei, Seunghyun…"

Yang di panggil menoleh, dan dia seolah-olah langsung tersedak oleh keterkejutannya. Sikap tubuh Seunghyun menegang sembari dia perlahan merasa marah. Dia merasa begitu terhina tempo hari, ketika dia diam saja dihajar seperti pecundang oleh Taehyung. Sekarang dia harus membiarkan Taehyung menunjukkan batang hidungnya dengan berani di dalam tempatnya, bersama dengan pemuda yang paling dia benci dan dia anggap sudah mengkhianatinya.

Seunghyun meludah. "Mau menyerahkan diri untuk dihajar?"

"Aku _memang_ kemari untuk menyerahkan sesuatu." Kim Taehyung berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Seunghyun. Tinggi mereka berdua nyaris sama.

Seunghyun melirik Jeon Jungkook tajam, dan pemuda itu segera beringsut takut di belakang Taehyung. Memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan, Seunghyun tidak bisa menahan seringaian untuk tidak terbit di wajah serigalanya.

"Tidak." Sergah Taehyung datar sebelum Seunghyun terbuai imajinasi kotornya.

"Apa?"

Taehyung menurunkan ransel yang dikenakannya ke lantai dengan sedikit keras. "Untukmu."

Seunghyun menggertakkan gigi geram. Dia meludah lagi, lalu mendorong egonya untuk berjongkok dan membuka ransel tersebut lebar-lebar. Beberapa ikat potongan kertas persegi berwarna kehijauan seolah tumpah dan jatuh ke lantai, jadi sedikit kotor terkena noda bekas sepatu dan bekas jejak lainnya.

Seunghyun berdiri lagi dengan wajah merah padam. "Apa—"

"Aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mengembalikan Jeon Jungkook padamu." Sela Taehyung tegas, sedangkan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook jadi semakin menguat. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membelinya."

Sepasang mata bulat Jungkook yang sayu itu membesar. Dia sontak menatap Taehyung tidak percaya, tapi pria itu sudah mengabaikan keterkejutannya di belakang. Kim Taehyung sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook, kenapa dia sampai harus melakukan sesuatu sejauh ini, hanya saja dia yakin tidak bisa melakukan yang sebaliknya.

"M-Membeli?"

"Aku tidak sempat menghitung sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin jumlahnya mencapai beberapa juta. Ini adalah uang yang aku hasilkan sejak aku bekerja padamu, Seunghyun. Seharusnya semua uang dalam tas ini sudah cukup untuk membayar berapapun harga yang mau kau tawarkan padaku."

" _Harga_? Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini, hah?!" Seunghyun mendengus lalu melotot pada Jungkook. "Hei, jalang… Ini pria yang kau biarkan untuk memilikimu? Yang membelimu seperti barang? Yang menghinamu begini seperti pelacur?!"

Jungkook beringsut ketakutan lagi.

"Kau yang menyerahkan dia padaku dengan cuma-cuma seperti barang bekas, Seunghyun! Kau mau bilang apa lagi, hah? Kau selalu saja bicara seolah-olah aku adalah penjahatnya dan kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kau selalu memanggil Jungkook dengan _jalang_ , _pelacur_ , kau pikir itu tidak menyakitinya?"

"Kau pikir kau berhak bicara padaku seperti ini, Kim Taehyung?! JEON JUNGKOOK MILIKKU!"

"Bahkan jika dengan membeli dirinya bisa menjadikan Jeon Jungkook milikku, aku akan membelinya. Dan, aku _sudah_ membelinya, Seunghyun." Tegas Taehyung tanpa goyah sedikitpun. Ketenangannya begitu kuat dan berbahaya, terpancar dari matanya yang gelap dan tajam. "Jeon Jungkook, melebihi manusia atau benda apapun, adalah satu-satunya hal paling setia di dalam hidupku. Jika aku mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk duduk, maka Jungkook akan duduk. Jika aku mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk telanjang, maka Jungkook akan menelanjangi dirinya. Jika aku mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk jangan meninggalkan ranjang mereka, Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan kemana-mana. Dengan, atau tanpa aku di sisinya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Jungkook. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengambil semua uang ini."

"K-Kau…" Seunghyun menghela napas panjang sambil masih berusaha keras mencerna kenyataannya. Wajahnya semakin merah padam. Dia bisa saja melompat maju dan menghabisi Kim Taehyung, dibantu dengan beberapa anak buahnya di gudang tersebut. Tapi, semakin kemarahan membakar dadanya, semakin Seunghyun merasa dia seperti balon yang membesar dan akan meledak. Dia tidak bisa berkutik. "Sial… Sial… Aku seharusnya menghabisimu sejak lama. Aku seharusnya menghabisimu dan Jeon Jungkook, sebelum kalian mengkhianatiku seperti ini!"

"Hentikan, Seunghyun." Taehyung ikut menghela napas panjang. "Tidak pernah ada yang mengkhianatimu sejak awal. Sekarang, biarkan aku dan Jungkook pergi."

Seunghyun menggertakkan gigi. Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang mengakui kalau dia merasa terluka, dan dia sedih. Tapi, sebagian besar yang lainnya lebih merasakan kebencian. Dia tidak akan pernah rela Jungkook meninggalkannya seperti ini, karena Jungkook tetap miliknya meski bagaimanapun.

Kim Taehyung berbalik dan menarik Jungkook untuk ikut meninggalkan gudang tersebut bersamanya. Perasaan keduanya berangsur lega, diiringi dengan senyuman yang perlahan terbit di wajah masing-masing karena seolah-olah mereka sudah bisa melihat hari yang lebih baik di depan.

Merasa tidak akan pernah takut lagi, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik pada Seunghyun lagi.

Kim Taehyung ikut berbalik untuk memperhatikan. "Jungkook…"

Jungkook masih mempertahankan senyumannya untuk Seunghyun, dan perlahan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"S-Si bodoh itu bilang apa?!" Hardik Seunghyun serak.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook lagi sambil menarik pemuda itu, agar mereka benar-benar meninggalkan gudang. "Dia sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Choi Seunghyun."

Jungkook balas menggenggam tangan Taehyung kuat. Dia memperhatikan langkah-langkah kaki Taehyung dan mengikutinya dengan hati yang menyanyikan lagu seperti anak kecil yang periang dengan senyum lebar yang tidak mau lepas dari wajah manisnya. Dia tahu Taehyung bisa menghapus duka masa lalunya setiap pagi dan setiap malam, dan mencintainya setiap hari.

 _Bahkan jika dengan membeli dirinya bisa menjadikan Jeon Jungkook milikku, aku akan membelinya. Dan, aku sudah membelinya, Seunghyun._

Pipi Jungkook merona lembut membayangkan betapa jantannya Kim Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut untuknya. Jungkook sudah tidak begitu pemalu lagi, dan percaya kalau dia juga pantas dicintai dengan cara terbaik yang bisa seseorang tunjukkan padanya. Dia bukan sampah.

"Apa kau terluka?" Taehyung tahu-tahu berhenti berjalan.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada sedikit jauh dari gudang Seunghyun.

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya lagi.

 _Terluka karena apa?_

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku _membelimu_."

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum selembut rona di pipinya yang bulat sambil menggeleng cepat. _Aku mau menjual diriku padamu. Kau punya banyak uang untuk membayar._

"Cih…" Taehyung mendengus lagi dan ikut tersenyum.

 _Tapi, kita akan pergi kemana?_

"Hmmm…" Taehyung memandang ke kejauhan, lalu dia menatap Jungkook lagi dengan dalam. "Kemana saja. Kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang lagi, sebanyak mungkin…"

 _Untuk apa?_

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu lagi, sayang."

 _Membeli apa itu?_

"Sepasang tangan." Gumam Taehyung lembut. "Sepasang tangan dari seorang dokter yang terbaik di dunia."

Sepasang mata bulat Jungkook semakin membulat seiring dengan pemahaman yang menguasainya.

"Jeon Jungkook… Aku akan membawa suaramu kembali, bahkan kalau aku harus membeli keajaiban, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan memperbaikimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu rusak, sayang."

Jungkook merasa setetes air matanya sudah jatuh.

Semua hal yang Taehyung lakukan untuknya begitu besar, sampai-sampai dadanya tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi.

"Setelah itu…"

 _Setelah itu…apa?_

Gantian Kim Taehyung yang mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara bebas dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Dadanya sendiri juga tidak sanggup menanggung perasaannya untuk Jeon Jungkook.

 _Aku akan menikahimu, Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

.

.

E N D

E

N

D

.

PS : Buat yang nge-biasain Choi Seunghyun a.k.a T.O.P bigbang, maaf yaaaaah biasnya aku nistain.


End file.
